Once upon a time
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: While cuddling his daugfhter to sleep, Patrick Jane tells her the fairy tale of the sad prince, the warrior princess with her knights and the evil sorcerer... One-shot, r and r


Disclaimer: seriosuly, do we really have to do it? Because, Jeez, if I'd own them, I'd not be here writing it, I'd be the writeer of a TV Shows and, well, we'd have the LIsbon romance for real... I just _"write, draw, create, dream, hope and believe in Bruno, waiting for him to be blessed by the light of reason..." _(No, this discalimer isn't mine, it belongs to one fo the girls who wite Mentalist fiction on the italian site efpfiction, but don't tell me many of you don't share this vision...)- I'm thinking about doing few vodoo on him as well, you don't know how things could work out...

So, a little somehting my mind elaborated while at work and nothing else to do...pretty pointless, i know, but i'm a mentalist junkie...

* * *

All it takes to Annie to get her daddy's attention is one single cry, and in one moment her father, Patrick Jane, is by her, at her side, doing what he had told his wife he was going to do (because there's no way he'll be one of those husbands, he told her once, that just because he didn't just go through the actual giving birth process has to let his wife do everything the child needs). In few minutes, like he has just spend his life doing it, he prepares her bottle and gives it to her, he waits for a while to change her and once done he cuddles the newborn blonde angel with blue eyes in his arms, and when he feels that sleep is coming for his baby, he starts to tell her what he already knows is her favorite fairytale…

_Once upon a time, there was, in a distant realm, a prince. He was a happy man, this prince, but he was full of himself, he was a liar, and wanted more than what he already had, but, since he was a good liar, the people from his realm didn't understand this, and if he claimed he was happy, his people was happy as well. But an evil sorcerer had seen through his lies, and since he was envious because even if he was full of defects his people loved him, the sorcerer decided to curse our prince: the man lost his happiness, and was never going to find it again until he received a kiss of true love from a damsel he loved and who loved him back even knowing about his ways. _

_The prince walked for years and years through all the realms of the world, because he had lost his kingdom to the evil sorcerer and because he knew that no woman was going to love him, because he was broken and nobody could fix it. He had lost faith in everything and everyone, he thought he had no reason at all to live, until, one day, a messenger come to him, telling him that the king of the realm he was him wished to meet him and seek for advice. The king had learnt of the prince and of what the evil sorcerer had done, and explained to the younger man that the evil man had done it many times, before and after they had meet, that he wasn't the only one who had been cursed. He told him the sorcerer was up to something that he wanted his reign next, and had decided to entrust his knights, guided by his daughter, a warrior princess, to stop the evil creature. He told the prince that he had learned many things about him, and that he wanted him to help them to stop the creature once and for all. _

_ So, the prince joined the king's army, and started to spend a lot of time with the knights. In particular, the prince found interesting the princess, who had been raised as a boy, since she was the only heir to the throne, and always followed orders, because that was the way she had been told to act, and since the prince was her opposite and he always did as he pleased, they always argued, but he knew that she was a good woman, probably a saint, because she always saved him, and was ready to risk her life for him. The prince had always trusted her, since the beginning, and hated that she didn't know that, and when she started to finally actually trust him, he thought he was a bit closer to find his happiness again, and he got even closer when she told him that, despite all his mistakes, she knew he was, deep down, a good man, but he had to know that if the prince wanted to get his revenge against the sorcerer, he had to do so with the knights' help, and not on his own, otherwise, he'd be punished._

_But the sorcerer was smart and merciless. He had many allies, and every time the prince got closer to one of them, the evil man transformed them into dust, and in one case he asked for another sorcerer help, and another time he went to a witch; both time his goal was to strike the knights, and if the first time the prince was able to save the princess from the sorcerer, the second time he couldn't stop the witch from killing few of the knights. Another time, the sorcerer faced the prince, and turned one of his friends into water just because he couldn't allow a woman near the prince, risking the spell to be broken._

_But, in his arrogance, the sorcerer hadn't considered the princess, because she had been raised as a boy, because she was a knight, and because she and the prince never seem to get along, but the prince already knew he was in love with her, and had the certainty when, once discovered he had lost his friend, she went to him. That night, the princess hugged the prince, and allowed him to cry in her arms, she cried with him for all the bad things that had happened to him, and she told him about all that had happened to him. She told him that she had been adopted by the king, because she had lost all her family, and because in the whole realm she was the only one the king trusted with its people. She told him it was an honor, but she was scared, and thought it was a weight too big for her tiny shoulders. They talked the whole night, about everything that had happened them until that moment, and at a certain point, sleep come for them, and for the first time in years, the prince got a good night sleep._

_The prince knew why he had slept through the night without nightmares; he knew it was because he was in the princess' arms. He knew she had healed him, and he knew she cared for him. He was well aware of his feelings for her, but was scared, because he didn't know if she just cared for him or she loved him, and then, he knew that had the sorcerer knew of his feelings, he'd hurt her. Our prince was so blinded by revenge that he hadn't understood that the princess did love him, but thought he didn't saw her as a woman, like someone to love, and had prefer to still be his friend than losing him. _

_But, even if the prince had been careful, the sorcerer, being a sorcerer with great magical abilities, had learned of their love, and was scared , because he knew that, had they kiss, the spell would be broken, and he didn't want the prince to be happy again. But he was sick and tired of playing hide and seek with him, so he sent an evil troll to the castle, and ordered him to kidnap the princess and leave a note for the prince: if he wanted to see her again, he had to come back to his realm, at his castle, in 3 days time. _

_When the prince finally got inside the throne room, 3 days later, at midnight as the sorcerer had ordered him to, he saw his love on her knees, tied, scared, hurt, and the evil man was pointing his wand at her neck, ready to cast a spell to turn her into water, like he had done with the prince's friend few months before. _

_But the prince got his sword, just as the sorcerer's wand turned into a blade as well, and they started to fight. The sorcerer was very good, and the prince wasn't even close to him, but he was desperate, because he had promised the princess to always save her, and he didn't want to lose her, because he knew that the dark haired heiress to the kingdom was the love of his life, so, with a last effort, when he was already on the soil, even if he was hurt and bleeding, with the force of desperation, the moment the sorcerer got on his knee to end him, he hit him, and made the evil man lost his consciousness. _

_Only then he crawled on the soil to reach the princess and free her. When she saw he was hurt, and he hadn't killed the sorcerer, keeping his promise, she hugged him, and cried in his arms, but weren't tears of sadness, but of happiness and relief, and, aware it was finally over, she kissed him, with a kiss of true love, their kiss of true love, that freed him and everyone else who had been cursed and transformed the sorcerer into an immortal fire destined to keep warm the realm. _

So lost in his thoughts, Jane hadn't realized that his wife was awake and had joined them; he smiled as he felt her lips, smiling in the soft kiss, on his neck, and with Annie still in his arms, turned to kiss her properly, like the prince had just done in the fairy tale. "And so, free from Red John's influence, Prince Patrick decided to stay with the knights, and, once gotten the permission for the king and the queen, he married Princess Teresa, and together they had a little princess, Annie…" she ended the story for him, hugging him from the back, her green eyes shining at the sight of the bundle of joy in his arms, hard asleep.

"And this , Annie, is how your daddy and your mummy finally got their happily ever after…"


End file.
